With the spread of broadband Internet access, there is an increased desire to access video clips that are available on the Internet. Since a large percentage of the videos are made by individuals and amateurs, the technical quality is generally poor. Most videos have low resolution and are noisy, especially those which have been captured using cheap cameras built into mobile phones. Also, for the sake of faster uploads as well as efficient use of storage, the video host sites on the Internet that provide the videos also process the videos, which further decreases the quality of the videos.
At the other end of the video industry, there has been a steady increase in consumer demand for high resolution displays. It is natural for users to try and watch videos obtained from the Internet on their high resolution displays. However, the low quality videos are accentuated when viewed on high resolution displays.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.